The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series
The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series, also known as The New Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Series or The Wally Gator Show, was a syndicated television package of animated cartoon series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, starting in 1962. The series included three unrelated short cartoon segments featuring funny animal characters: Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum and Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har. Fifty-two episodes were produced for each of the three segments. The series was distributed to television stations as separate individual cartoon segments, each with its own opening theme and closing title. The title The New Hanna-Barbera Cartoon series was an off-screen promotional title to distinguish this series from other packages of Hanna-Barbera cartoons (such as Ruff and Reddy, The Huckleberry Hound Show and The Yogi Bear Show) available at the time. For example, WGN-Channel 9 in Chicago ran the three segments in a half-hour timeslot under the name Wally Gator. In New York, WPIX-TV originally used the segments for a local series, Cartoon Zoo, featuring Milt Moss as host and "Zookeeper", with life-sized cutouts of the characters in "cages" as a backdrop. The series was originally syndicated by Screen Gems, the TV division of Columbia Pictures. The Hanna-Barbera studio was later purchased by Taft Broadcasting Company, which distributed the studio's product first through Taft-HB Program Sales, and later through Worldvision Enterprises. Over time, the studio regained control of many of its earlier productions and distributed them through Worldvision. The elements of The New Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Series were split up, with Wally Gator airing as a segment on Magilla Gorilla and Friends on USA Network's "Cartoon Express" from 1987 through 1991. Meanwhile, Touche Turtle and Lippy the Lion were part of another package of cartoons aired on the Family Channel. Following the purchase of the Hanna-Barbera library by Turner Entertainment, these shorts eventually appeared on Cartoon Network (1992-2000) and later Boomerang. Segments Wally Gator Wally Gator (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Ed Wynn) is an anthropomorphic Cajun alligator. He is most comfortable when he is at home in the city zoo, but sometimes wanders out into the real world. Mr. Twiddle (voiced by Don Messick) is the zookeeper who keeps a close watch on Wally because sometimes he escapes to check out what things are like outside the zoo. Touché Turtle and Dum Dum Touché Turtle (voiced by Bill Thompson) is a swashbuckling hero who doesn't appear very formidable. Brandishing his trusty sword, he travels the land with his simpleminded assistant, Dum Dum the dog (voiced by Alan Reed), protecting innocent folks from dragons, evil knights, and the occasional robot. When he comes across someone in need of rescue, the daring turtle raises his battle cry, "Touché away!" and races into action. Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har Lippy the Lion (voiced by Daws Butler) and Hardy Har Har the Hyena (voiced by Mel Blanc) first appeared in The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series in 1962, along with Wally Gator and Touché Turtle and Dum Dum. Mel Blanc used the same voice, personality and expressions for Hardy Har-Har that he used playing the postman on the Burns and Allen radio show. Hardy's name is ironic, as it suggests laughter and Hardy is an eternal pessimist. Their cartoons revolved around ever-hopeful Lippy's attempts to get rich quick, with reluctant Hardy serving as a foil. Whatever the consequences were to Lippy's schemes, Hardy would end up getting the worst of it — a fact he always seemed to realize ahead of time, with his moans of, "Oh me, oh my, oh dear." Although the intro shows them in a jungle setting proper for such beasts, most of the cartoons' stories took place in an urban setting. Cast *Mel Blanc - Hardy Har Har *Daws Butler - Wally Gator, Lippy the Lion *Don Messick - Mr. Twiddle *Alan Reed - Dum Dum *Bill Thompson - Touché Turtle Episodes Episode 1 *Droopy Dragon *Whale Of A Tale *See Saw Episode 2 *Gator-Napper *Zero Hero *Watermelon Felon Episode 3 *Swamp Fever *Dilly Of A Lilly *Scare to Spare Episode 4 *White Tie and Frails *Missing Missile *Gulp and Saucer Episode 5 *Escape Artist *Lake Serpent *Map Happy Episode 6 *California or Bust *You Bug Me *Smile the Wild Episode 7 *Frame and Fortune *Roll A Ghoster *Charge of the Fright Brigade Episode 8 *Tantilizin' Turnips *Giant Double Header *Film Flam Episode 9 *Over the Fence is Out *Loser Takes All *Gun Fighter Lippy Episode 10 *Bear With Me *Takes Two To Tangle *Hick Hikers Episode 11 *Outside Looking In *Mr Robots *A Thousand and One Frights Episode 12 *Bachelor Buttons *Touché At Bat *Double Trouble Episode 13 *Which is Which Witch? *Billy The Cad *Laugh a Loaf Episode 14 *Pen-Striped Suit *Dog Daze *Genie is a Meany Episode 15 *Ship Shape Escape *Ant And Rave *Banks for Everything Episode 16 *Semi Seminole *Black Is The Knight *Fiddle Faddled Episode 17 *Little Red Riding Gator *Dragon Along *Kidnap Trap Episode 18 *Ice Cube Boob *Satellite Fright *Witch Crafty Episode 19 *The Forest's Prime Evil *Sheepy Time Pal *Gas Again Episode 20 *Snooper Snowzer *Hex Marks The Spot *Horse and Waggin Episode 21 *Unconscious Conscience *Catch As Cat Can *Baby Bottled Episode 22 *Gator-Baiter *Sea For Two *Hard Luck Hardy Episode 23 *False Alarm *High Goon *Show Use Episode 24 *Phantom Alligator *Grandma Outlaw *Injun Trouble Episode 25 *Puddle Hopper *Duel Control *Mouse in the House Episode 26 *Baby Chase *Rapid Rabbit *Crazy Cat Capers Episode 27 *Gosh Zilla *Thumb Hero *Phoney Pony Episode 28 *Camera Shy Guy *Kat Napped *Egg Experts Episode 29 *Rebel Rabble *Romeo, Touché, and Juliet *Rabbit Romeo Episode 30 *No More Mower *The Big Bite *Bird in the Hand Episode 31 *Knight Nut *Flying Saucer Sorcerer *Legion Heirs Episode 32 *Ape Scrape *Aladdin's Lampoon *Hoots and Saddles Episode 33 *Gator-Imitator *Haunting License *Monster Mix-Up Episode 34 *Safe at Home *The Phoney Phantom *Bye Bye Fly Guy Episode 35 *Balloon Buffoon *Touché's Last Stand *Wooden Nickels Episode 36 *Rassle Dazzle *Chief Beef *Two for the Road Episode 37 *Sea Sick Pals *Like Wild,Man *Kings X Episode 38 *Accidentally on Purpose *Dum De Dum Dum *Amusement Park Lark Episode 39 *Whistle Stopper *Et Tu Touché? *T for Two Episode 40 *Birthday Grievings *Dragon Feat *Tiny Troubles Episode 41 *Medicine Avenue *Red Riding Hoodlum *Flood for a Thought Episode 42 *Marshall Wally *Dough Nuts *Hocus Pocus Episode 43 *One Round Trip *Save The Last Trance For Me *Sham-Rocked Episode 44 *Gopher Broke *Waterloo For Two *Ole Fuddy Duds Episode 45 *Gladiator Gator *Robin Hoodlum *Chow You Feelings Episode 46 *Bubble Trouble *The Shoe Must Go On *Easy Does It Episode 47 *Ice Charades *Quack Hero *Drop Me a Lion Episode 48 *Creature Feature *Aliblabber And The Forty Thieves *Map Sap Episode 49 *Squatter's Rights *Out Of This Whirl *Shark Shock Episode 50 *The Big Drip *Hero On The Half Shell *No Spooking Allowed Episode 51 *Gourmet Gator *Tenderfoot Turtle *Me-My-Mine Episode 52 *Carpet Bragger *Peace And Riot *Together Mess Home release Several segments from The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series were put on DVD with Saturday Morning Cartoons: Vol. 2. Strangely, the Lippy the Lion cartoon was of noticeably better quality than the other two on the DVD. Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1960s shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Shows Category:Boomerang